world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914nullsami
05:50 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 17:50 -- 05:50 AG: SAMI. 05:51 AA: Hi Null! You feeling any better? 05:51 AG: you know this is going to sound stupid 05:51 AG: since I don't really recall what I was upset about last time we talked 05:51 AG: but the answer is no, probably not 05:52 AA: Aw. What's wrong? 05:52 AG: uhm let me see. did you hear about the rilset thing 05:52 AG: I don't think anyone did, it's fairly recent 05:52 AA: How you two fought? 05:53 AG: oh! you did! yeah, it was pretty awful. 05:53 AA: Yeah, it sounded really rought. 05:53 AA: Rough, I mean. 05:53 AG: oh wait. no, this is a different fight 05:53 AG: we fought AGAIN. 05:53 AA: Oh no! He's not leaving you alone? 05:53 AA: We have to get you off that team quick! 05:54 AG: he apparently thinks the way to court someone as a kissmesis is to flatten their nose to their face. I.. well, it was my bad idea, but I wanted to tr ry to clear the air and one thing led to anothe 05:54 AG: r*)) 05:54 AG: anyway so that was shitty 05:54 AA: Oh wow, Null. That's awful! 05:54 AG: then Balish found me, and we talked for a while, so that was nice. then we both uh fell asleep in uh 05:54 AG: a slightly compromising position 05:55 AG: and then libby messaged me and drew me into her psychomurderbitch lair and healed my wounds and gave me an innoculation so I didn't catch anything from eating rilset 05:55 AG: er, not all of him. fuck I am bad at summarizing 05:55 AA: O_O 05:56 AG: okay anyway so she healed me and then she was like 'ROFL LOOK AT THIS SHIT ON THIS VIDEO AND ALSO YOU SHOULD BE BALISH'S KISSMESIS' 05:56 AG: so then I went back to talk to him and it turned out he actually WAS FUCKING INTERESTED this WHOLE FUCKING TIME 05:56 AA: What? She did? 05:57 AA: I wouldn't have thought she would EVER be okay with that. 05:57 AG: yeah, here's the kicker: it was a trap! She was planning on killing me the moment we decided we were going for it. She told me she'd kill me, but she said it would be in a while after Jack was gone. 05:57 AG: Because once I die Jack kills Balish, etc, but I guess she was fine with it if balish 'betrayed' her by you know doing normal troll things. 05:58 AA: This is....so messed up, Null. 05:59 AG: I'm almost caught up I promise 05:59 AG: then me and Balish, uh, we... we kissed :3 05:59 AG: look, frontwards disgustingly cute smiley to show I'm serious. 05:59 AA: Oh, man. Did Libby try to kill you for it? 06:00 AG: and he kicked me into a portal that led somewhere to keep me safe from libby while she calmed down, but then his shitty sprite trapped me somewhere and blinded me again and knocked out all of my computers and trapped me in the middle of the twilight zone 06:00 AG: no not yet. anyway, so I'm messaging you from derse. there was also some other shit with rilset but I can handle that, I think. 06:01 AG: ((haha sorry for the info dump)) 06:01 AA: What?! 06:01 AA: Geez, Null! 06:01 AG: yeah, dude, I know. this is what happens when we wait for your team and team justice P: 06:02 AA: I guess we need to hurry our butts up before you guys kill each other, then! 06:02 AG: hahahah yeah that'd be a good idea. 06:02 AA: Man, Null, I have no idea how to help you with any of that! T_T 06:02 AA: Is there anything i can do? 06:03 AG: well, it's okay. just kinda, typing it all out makes me feel a little better. and, I don't know. Rilset seems to think I can be rescued, but from the way the shitty cunt sprite talked she'd set up a perfect trap. 06:03 AG: I have an idea involving the mailman but I'd rather avoid that, and besides, he told her I was on a 'holy journey' or some shit. 06:03 AA: Man, I'm not even sure if I WANT Rilset to be the one to rescue you, from what you've told me about him. 06:03 AA: What if he tries to fight you when he finds you? 06:04 AG: Hah! Yeah, exactly. Well, uh. Less fight and more, uh, try to belittle and smooch. I think I made my point clear that he went way too far with the fighting thing. 06:04 AG: He didn't attack me even once the last time we spoke. >_>;; 06:04 AG: He doesn't seem to think the whole me and balish thing will last though ): 06:05 AA: ...see, among humans, "he didn't attack me even once" wouldn't be consideres a thing to praise someone for. 06:05 AA: It's like the bare minimum of not being awful. 06:05 AG: EHEHEHE I LIKE THAT, I SHOULD TELL HIM THAT. 06:05 AG: er, sorry. no, I shouldn't. bad null. no flirting with crazies when you're already dating someone. 06:05 AA: I'm so worried for you, Null. 06:06 AG: ... (: that's very sweet. thank you. 06:06 AG: I knew talking to you would make me feel better, even if... 06:06 AG: well, you know. nevermind. 06:06 AA: Yeah. It's okay. I'm glad I can make you feel a little better at least. 06:07 AA: But if you come up with any plans and you need me to help, you let me know, okay? 06:07 AA: I want to help however I can. 06:07 AG: yeah, I will. I don't know what will help, but a little Luck might be useful no matter what we decide. So, maybe you can talk to Beau for me, 06:08 AA: Yeah! I'll ask her to keep you in her thoughts. 06:08 AG: ehehehe okay. so how are things on, uh, on that front anyway (; (; 06:08 AA: Plus, on the bright side, at least you're one of the two people in the game for whom there's always hope. 06:09 AG: pff yeah I'm made of the stuff apparently -_- 06:10 AA: Oh, with Beau? They're great. When we get done with this quest, she said she'll come eat dinner with me and the Colonel, like a proper date! 06:11 AA: It's weird to think we've been together this long and never been on a real date. 06:11 AG: ((man if I was human there'd be a good chicken joke here)) 06:11 AG: ehehehe that sounds amazing. take pictures for me okay, 06:11 AG: like seriously 06:11 AG: they don't have to be nude or anything 06:11 AG: just smush your faces together and take a selfie or something 06:11 AG: supes cute omg 06:12 AA: Hahaha. I'll try. As long as she doesn't get embarassed. 06:12 AG: (: 06:12 AG: man there needs to be some kind of shitty friendship symbol 06:12 AG: how about $%## or something 06:13 AA: $%##? I might have trouble remembering that one. 06:13 AG: maybe just a pound then 06:14 AG: # 06:14 AG: I guess that can work for now 06:14 AA: Okay! 06:14 AG: alright. bye, Sami. please take care. # 06:14 AA: You too, Null. # 06:15 AG: ((Null types a diamond like five hundred times, deletes it, then rage closes the box. P: )) 06:15 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 18:15 --